1986
The following media in this list is from 1986. PC Software Microsoft DOS *PC-DOS 3.2, with new 3½-inch floppy disks Video Games Mario/Donkey Kong Smb1 FDS.jpg|Super Mario Bros. (February 21)|link=Super Mario Bros. Smb2j.jpg|Super Mario Bros. 2 (June 3)|link=Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Donkeykong nes.png|Donkey Kong|link=Donkey Kong Donkeykongjr.jpg|Donkey Kong Jr.|link=Donkey Kong Jr. Mariobros.jpg|Mario Bros.|link=Mario Bros. Donkeykong3.jpg|Donkey Kong 3|link=Donkey Kong 3 Movies Paramount Mylittlepony 1986.jpg|My Little Pony: The Movie (June 20)|link=My Little Pony: The Movie Television First-run syndication Mylittlepony 1986tv.jpg|My Little Pony 'n Friends (September 15)|link=My Little Pony Wheeloffortune 1983.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune Jeopardy 1986.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Home Video 20th Century Fox Starwars3 vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (February 25)|link=Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1986 VHS) Warner Bros. Goonies 1986vhs.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (VHS/DVD) Walt Disney Robinhood 1984.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (1984 VHS) Pinocchio 1985.jpg|Pinocchio|link=Pinocchio (1985 VHS) Dumbo 1985.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (1985-1991 VHS) Petesdragon 1985.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (1981-1985 VHS) Marypoppins 1986vhs.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (1985-1990 VHS) Swordinthestone 1986.jpg|The Sword in the Stone (March 24)|link=The Sword in the Stone (1986-1991 VHS) Aliceinwonderland 1986.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (May 28)|link=Alice in Wonderland (1986-1991 VHS) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 1986.JPG|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1981-1986 VHS) Sodeartomyheart 1986vhs.jpg|So Dear to My Heart (June 25)|link=So Dear to My Heart (1986 VHS) Sleepingbeauty 1986.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (October 14)|link=Sleeping Beauty (1986 VHS) Dsas zipadeedoodah.jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (December 23)|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Other Dr. Seuss Catinthehat 1985vhs.jpg|The Cat in the Hat & Dr. Seuss on the Loose|link=Dr. Seuss Classics (1985-1989 VHS) Lorax 1985vhs.jpg|The Lorax & The Hoober-Bloob Highway|link=Dr. Seuss Classics (1985-1989 VHS) Grinchnight 1985vhs.jpg|Halloween is Grinch Night|link=Dr. Seuss Classics (1985-1989 VHS) Grinch 1985vhs.jpg|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat & Pontoffel Pock|link=Dr. Seuss Classics (1985-1989 VHS) Kidsongs Kidsongs oldmacdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (video) Kidsongs teachtheworldtosing.png|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing|link=Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing Kidsongs goodnightsleeptight.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight|link=Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight Kidsongs carsboatstrainsplanes.JPG|Cars, Boats, Trains, and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (video) Kidsongs singoutamerica.jpg|Sing Out, America!|link=Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy Kidsongs daywiththeanimals.png|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals Logos of 1986 Universal (1971).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures Universal Television (1975).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television MCA Home Video (1983).jpg|MCA Home Video|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment Paramount (1975).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Paramount Television (1975).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Paramount Video (1982).jpg|Paramount Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Warner Bros. Pictures (1984).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Bros. Television (1984).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Warner Home Video (1986-A).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video Columbia Pictures (1981).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1984).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Tristar Television (1986).jpg|TriStar Television|link=TriStar Television Columbia Pictures Television (1982).jpg|Columbia Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video (1986).jpg|RCA-Columbia Pictures Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox (1981).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation 20th Television Fox (1981).jpg|20th Television Fox|link=20th Century Fox Television CBS-FOX Video (1984).jpg|CBS/FOX Video|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment MGM-UA Home Video (1982).jpg|MGM/UA Home Video|link=MGM Home Entertainment Walt Disney Pictures (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Walt Disney Home Video (1986).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Classics (1984).jpg|Walt Disney Classics|link=Walt Disney Classics Buena Vista Television (1985).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television The Disney Channel 1986.png|The Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Touchstone Films (1985).jpg|Touchstone Films|link=Touchstone Pictures Touchstone Home Video (1986).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Video CC 1980.png|The Caption Center|link=Closed captioning NCI 1980.png|National Captioning Institute Merv Griffin Enterprises (1986).jpg|Merv Griffin Enterprises|link=Merv Griffin Enterprises KingWorld (1985).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld PBS (1984).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service Playhouse Video (1983).png|Playhouse Video DiC (1984).jpg|DiC Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment View-Master Video (1985).jpg|View-Master Video Warner Bros. Records (1985).jpg|Warner Bros. Records Together Again Video Productions (1985).jpg|Together Again Video Productions Nes_logo.png|Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Nintendo Entertainment System Category:Timeline